


Confidant

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Anya's worries about Xander lead her to seek answers from Buffy.Post-"Restless".





	Confidant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elviswhataguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviswhataguy/gifts).



"Sorry --" Buffy shakes her head, waves away distracting thoughts like gnats. "Still waking up. But, the coffee's helping." She takes another sip, already wondering if she can finish an extra large. Anya's unexpected generosity is troubling enough without the restless fidgeting in her chair, the nervous, pinched look on her face. "So. What's the what?"

"I don't know." Anya's side of the table is littered with torn sugar wrappers but she hasn't touched her own drink, stirring until the spoon is in danger of melting. "See, that's the problem."

"Pardon?"

"Well, Xander was already depressed before Spike tried to make you all hate each other. You know -- directionless. So I *was* going to ask what you thought he wanted to do with his life, so I could tell him, and he could do it, instead of moping around talking about silly things like joining the army. But --"

"*Army*?" Buffy nearly loses her grip on the mug. "And how am *I* supposed to know what someone else wants to do with their life? 'Cause my mind reading days? Definitely over."

"But Willow did that spell. To join the four of you."

Now she recognizes that fear. "Anya, you have nothing to be jealous of. Believe me."

"It's not just that! I think --" Anya lowers her voice. "I think it might have done something to his brain."

"Huh?"

"Something bad. Because he wanders around in a daze, and he hardly ever smiles, and he was already doing that but now he won't even talk to me --"

"It wasn't the spell, trust me. It was kind of an...aftermathy effect. But we're fine. All of us."

"I'm not." Anya glares before going back to looking heartbroken. "I need to know what he wants. And you've known him longer, and you know him so much better --"

"But I don't," Buffy gently interjects. "There's a lot he doesn't talk about. Even to Willow."

Anya stares into her mug, and the Slayer reaches over, taking her hand in an awkward grip.

"Even after the joining, and the dreams -- I can't say I know him any better than you. And he probably isn't even sure what he wants himself. But I know he wants you."

Anya isn't looking back, staring into the black depths of her coffee. "I just want him to be happy."

Buffy squeezes, carefully. "Me too."


End file.
